Systemic lupus erythematosus is an autoimmune disease. Its etiology is still under investigation and currently there is no effective treatment. Mortality is usually caused by multiple organ failure in SLE patients, and the death rate is fairly high.
Utilization of extracorporeal immunoadsorbent to treat SLE was first introduced in 1987. This was described in the patent of Jnes, Frank R., EP 0 272 792 A1 (1987). The hemoperfusion in STE therapy with DNA immunoadsorbent utilizes the specificity of the immobilized DNA on the stationary resin to remove the disease-causing anti-DNA antibody in the circulating blood of SLE patients, thereby reversing the clinical symptoms, and improving the immune function of the SLE patients, allowing them to recover gradually. This treatment method is attracting increasing attention in clinical medicine.
Terman D. S. et al reported the first usage in extracorporeal immunoadsorption by DNA immobilized by enclosure with collodion membrane adsorbed to active charcoal to treat a 29-year-old woman with severe lupus nephritis (Lancet, 1979, 2(8147):824-827). Her life span was extended by 31 days by the hemoperfusion. This opened up a new research era of SLE therapy. However, because Terman employed active charcoal as carrier, the mechanical strength and resilience of the adsorbent were poor, with shedding of fine charcoal particles that would clog the blood capillaries.
Yang Y. et al employed carbonized resin from Japan as carrier for the collodion membrane-enclosed DNA adsorbent, where the DNA was pretreated by blue tetrazolium (Chinese Journal of Biomedical Engineering, 1985, 4(2):88-95, Chemical Journal of Chinese Universities, 1985, 6(9):843-847). This immunoadsorbent showed greatly enhanced mechanical strength, and lack of shedding of the immobilized DNA. It was used successfully for the clinical treatment of SLE patients in China with evident therapeutic effects. However, the presence of endotoxin was indicated by patients' shivering. In addition, improvement in the enclosure method is required in order to increase the adsorbent function. Furthermore, there is need to improve the method of preparation of the carbonized resin, and lowering its cost, in order to advance the clinical application of the adsorbent.